Tzitzimime
'''Tzitzimime '''are Aztec star demons, typically born when a woman dies in childbirth or shortly thereafter. They are cannibalistic and bloodthirsty, preying on women and children particularly. Their queen is Itzpapalotl. When they are destroyed, Itzpapalotl throws a bone cape down to the planet, where it melds with their remains and makes them grow giant-sized. Appearance Tzitzimime are uniformly female, though males do exist in the species, but one cannot tell easily. They have ash-grey skin, stretched and papery-thin like that of an ancient corpse. Their eyes glow blue, and from their heads grow thick manes of black hair, woven through with thin paper streamers. They have the claws of jaguars for fingers, those of eagles for toes. Their only clothing are shell skirts and capes of bones, and they tend to wear the body parts of their victims as jewelry. List of Known Tzitzimime Mamalhuaztli A fire-themed Tzitzimitl, and one of the first three to attack Earth. She is based on an important star in Aztec mythology, and her name means "Fire Drill." She was the first to be destroyed, by Tezcatlipoca as she attempted to kill Tez MrorTez Mror. Cetlcitlalin An ice-themed Tzitzimitl, the second of the three Tzitzimime who were sent to attack Earth before the Aztec Rangers appeared. Her name literally means "Ice-Star." She was destroyed by the Aztec Rangers. Citlalcolotl A scorpion-themed Tzitzimitl, the last of the three Tzitzimime sent to attack Earth before the Aztec Rangers' appearance. It is believed that her constellation is the equivalent of Scorpius, and her name meas "Scorpion Star," though records are vague. She was destroyed by the Aztec Rangers. Citlalxonecuilli One of a few male Tzitzimime, Citlalxonecuilli was based on the North Star, and wielded a golden scepter. He was destroyed in the first battle the Rangers used their Power Weapons. Itencualacpoctli A poison gas-generating Tzitzimitl, this demon's name means "Its Poison-Smoke." She was destroyed by the Rangers' Zords in their first battle. Tecolocualiztli This star demon was also scorpion-themed, her name meaing "Scorpion Bite." She was fought by Alexandria despite wounding the Pink Ranger. She was ultimately destroyed by the Zords. Cohuatololiztli A Tzitzimitl who could generate snakes from her body; her name means "Swallower of Snakes." She was the first to actually field-strip a human after the Aztec Rangers arrived, angering them. She was destroyed by the Azteca Megazord. Citlalachtli A star-themed Tzitzimitl who represents the northern sky, literally "the Star Ball Ground." She was destroyed by Huitzilopochtli. Ninohueilia A Tzitzimitl who was never named in the story, but whose name means "I Grow," as she began Zord-sized and attacked the Rangers while their Zords and mentors were out of commission. She was destroyed by the newly-arrived Snake Zord. Tamazoli "Toad," a toad-themed Tzitzimitl, possibly male, who was never named in the story. It attacked San Orlando Preparatoria while the students were suffering from seizures induced by Itzpapalotl's poison. It was destroyed by the Sun Ascension Megazord. Cuitlachtli The Tzitzimitl, clad in a bearskin cape and a wolf skull helmet, who fought the Rangers as the Dark Stars planted the power-draining slugs on them. Her name means either bear or wolf, and she was destroyed by the Rangers' Power Weapons. Tlatlahuic "Red," the unnamed Tzitzimitl who invaded Alexandria's home during the loss of the Rangers' powers. It can be assumed Tlatlahuic was destroyed by the Neo Zeo Rangers. Huehuecuahuitl "Old Tree," the unnamed Tzitzimitl who tried to strangle T Lock in his bed. It can be assumed she was destroyed by the Neo Zeo Rangers. Tlaeltezcatl "Ugly Mirror," the unnamed Tzitzimitl who was first sent in to fight Tez and Carter. Pincatl "Beetle," the unnamed Tzitzimitl who attacked Mitch's house during the loss of the Rangers' powers. It can be assumed that Pincatl was destroyed by Neo Zeo. Cuacuahue "Horned Bull," the unnamed Tzitzimitl who attacked Quentin in the temple plaza, and was therefore probably involved in Tez's kidnapping. He was destroyed by the Neo Zeo Rangers and Quetzalcoatl. Conquechcotona "He Cut Off His Head," the first Tzitzimitl Itzpapalotl created from one of her new set of captives, who then attacked Tez and Carter Grayson in the Black Hole dimension. She was (less than ironically) decapitated by Tez. Cuanmiztli "Jaguar," an unnamed Tzitzimitl who attacked the Rangers while Itzpapalotl searched for Chalchiuhtlicue. Ceticatepantli "Ice-Wall," the unnamed Tzitzimitl who attacked Fai Li for the Mirror Band. She was destroyed by Tez using the Mirror Shields Battlizer for the first time. Tlachinolli "Fire," one of the two Tzitzimime who built the first version of the Acuallizord. She combined unwillingly with Teocuitlal into one giant monster, and they were destroyed by the uncombined Azteca Zords. Teocuitlatl "Silver," the second Tzitzimitl assigned to build the Acuallizord. She combined with her fellow Tlachinolli to form one giant Tzitzimitl, which was then destroyed by the Azteca Zords. Tezozomoc A magnetically-powered male Tzitzimitl who was the last to be destroyed by the Sun Ascension Megazord. Izelinan "Mother of Izel," the Tzitzimitl who had been the one still-pregnant captive of Itzpapalotl, who had delivered and adopted her child Izel. She was killed by the Rangers in their final battle through the streets of San Orlando. Category:Power Rangers: Aztec Storm